


Suramarian Rhapsody

by Zaalbeth



Category: Warcraft, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft: Legion - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Guild stories, Musicals, Parody, Raid night, Silly, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaalbeth/pseuds/Zaalbeth
Summary: Presented for your reading and imaginary listening pleasure is this brand new excerpt from the upcoming smash hit "Nighthold: The Musical"!Set near the end of the third act, this powerful piece tells the exciting tale of a semi-casual Horde guild's battle to defeat the evil raid boss Gul'dan and overthrow his merciless domination of the region's raid schedules.Essentially a duet between the evil orc warlock and his would-be conqueror - the young demon hunter Malgreivas, being a fledgling raider and the newest member of the guild - the piece daringly breaks the fourth wall as it explores the trials and tribulations of bleeding-edge raid progression in one of Chromaggus-US's finest guilds: the infamous 'Reciprocity'.NB: For optimal enjoyment, the following audio accompaniment is recommended: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFKBR1ggTMY





	Suramarian Rhapsody

**Author's Note:**

> A partly autobiographical tale, loosely inspired by the true story of a raid night with @ReciprocityUS. A good time was had, Normal was cleared, and I didn't die as much as it sounds ;)

IS THIS THE RAID NIGHT?  
IS THIS JUST FANTASY?  
CAUGHT IN THE NIGHTHOLD  
NO ESCAPE FROM RECIPROCITY

LOG ONTO MY TOON  
REQUEST A SUMMON  
123

I’M JUST A POOR ALT  
I HAVE NO SHAL’ARAN PORTAL  
BECAUSE I’M EASY SUMM, EASY GO  
DEATH COUNT HIGH, ILVL LOW  
ANY WAY THE RAID WIPES  
DOESN’T REALLY MATTER TO ME  
TO ME…

 

RECI… JUST KILLED GUL'DAN  
PUT THE SKULL ICON  
ON HIS HEAD  
POPPED THE BLOODLUST  
NOW HE’S DEAD

NIGHTHOLD, NORMAL HAD JUST BEGUN  
BUT NOW WE’VE GONE AND CLEARED IT ALL AWAY

RECI… OOOOOOOOOOH  
DIDN’T MEAN TO MAKE YOU WIPE  
IF I’M NOT BACK ON MUMBLE  
BY THE TIME YOU READY CHECK  
RAID ON  
RAID ON  
COS RAIDING REALLY MATTERS

 

TOO LATE, WE WIPED AGAIN  
JUST STAND IN THE FIRE, THAT’S FINE  
RUNNING THROUGH THE BOSS ALL THE TIME  
GOODBYE, EVERYBODY  
I’VE DIED AGAIN  
GONNA LIE HERE WHILE YOU RAID, AND TANK THE FLOOR  
RECI… OOOOOOOOOOH  
I DON’T WANT TO WIPE  
I SOMETIMES WISH I’D NEVER LOGGED ON AT ALL...

 

[AWESOME GUITAR SOLO]

 

I SEE A LITTLE SILHOUETTO OF GUL’DAN  
MILTON MOOSE  
MILTON MOOSE  
CAN WE KILL THE GUL’DAN NOW?  
FEL EFFLUX AND LIGHTNING  
BURN THOSE EYES DOWN RIGHT NOW PLEASE  
GUL’DAN’S GOING  
(GUL’DAN’S GOING)  
GUL’DAN’S GOING  
(GUL’DAN’S GOING)  
GUL’DAN’S GOING DOWN THIS TIME  
0%? NOOOOOOOOOOOO…

I’M JUST A RAID BOSS, NOBODY LOVES ME  
HE’S JUST A RAID BOSS, FROM AN ALTERNATE DRAENOR  
SPARE HIM HIS LIFE FROM THIS GUILD VICTORY  
FEL SCYTHE COME, FEL SCYTHE GO  
WILL YOU LET ME GO?  
WHO, GUL’DAN? NO! WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO!  
LET HIM GO!  
8%? WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO!  
LET HIM GO!  
0%?! WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO!  
LET ME GO!  
WILL NOT LET YOU GO!  
LET ME GO!  
NEVER, NEVER, NEVER  
LET ME GO…  
NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

OH PAPA DADGAR, PAPA DADGAR  
PAPA DADGAR, LET ME GO!

LORD SARGERAS HAS A SUCCUBUS PUT ASIDE FOR ME  
FOR ME  
FOR ME…

 

[ANOTHER AWESOME GUITAR SOLO]

 

SO YOU THINK YOU CAN STAB ME AND BURN DOWN THE EYES?  
SO YOU THINK YOU CAN LOOT ME AND LEAVE ME TO DIE?  
OH, RECI, CAN’T DO THIS TO ME, RECI  
JUST GOTTA GET OUT  
JUST GOTTA GET RIGHT OUT OF HERE

 

[YET ANOTHER AWESOME GUITAR SOLO]

 

RAIDING REALLY MATTERS  
EVEN GUL’DAN CAN SEE  
RAIDING REALLY MATTERS…  
RAIDING REALLY MATTERS  
TO ME…

[SYMPATHETIC PIANO]

EVEN WHEN THE RAID WIPES…


End file.
